Boy With The Ring And Girl With The Necklace
by WritingTheAnime
Summary: Ciel meets a girl with a interesting necklace. With a even more interesting past. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter One ~**

You stare inside store window. That was to beautiful mittens. You wished you could buy them. Winter is here. It will snow tomorrow. And you're stuck with old and too-small mitten. You awe at the lovely mitten in the window one more time then sigh.

"Excuse me, miss." One of the store clerks walked out and greeted you. The man smiled brightly and motioned her to come. "Are going to going to buy something?" You start to back away. He makes a confused look at you then step forward. You step back again then shake your head fiercely.

Then you ran. You ran and ran and refused to look back. You closed your eyes forcefully and continued running.

You are Abigail Addison. You are American. You live on the streets in England now. Your family is back in America. Without you. Why did they leave you alone? Did they not care? Well, you don't care either because they obviously don't love you! Why should you love them!

Suddenly you bumped into someone's arm. You fell to the ground. Knocking off your hat and revealing your long ebony hair. You can feel the scratch on your hand. Blood dripped out and reached and put your glove on one hand. "I'm sorry miss, but you nearly bumped into my master." You look up and saw a man with burning red eyes. They looked right through you. Scaring you.

You shook your head rushed to your feet and turned quickly to run the opposite way. But not before noticing the small blue eyed boy the butler called 'master.' A blue ring on his finger. "Sebastian do you see that necklace?" You heard him say.

_My necklace? _You thought. Your brother bought it for you when you were young. You stopped to gaze back. The boy had the necklace in his hand. Your necklace was in his hand. He gave the butler a look and the butler gave you a creepy smile. With those red eyes staring at you, you got to scared and you ran once again. But how do you? How will you get your necklace back?

. . .

The next morning it snowed. You slept in a abandon house last night and when you woke up snow covered your feet and hands. You woke up and reached to your necklace. Not there. Gone. Missing. No, not missing. That blue eyed boy with the creepy butler has it. _Thief._ You thought. You scratched your head and realized your hat was missing also. You sigh and stood up. You head bumping into the low roof. The roof crack became bigger. You climb out the window and jumped. Your boots sank into the deep snow. You need to find your hat.

"Go!" The neighbor's parents forced their child to shovel the snow instead of their normal yelling. _Glad that can agree on something. _You thought. The boy next door kicked the shovel into the air and it fall back down slowly. You quickly grabbed the shovel and ran. You retrace your steps to the accident with the boy. You shoveled the sidewalk snow. The same nice guy from the store yesterday gave you some money. I bit at least to get a snack.

You shoveled and shoveled and shoveled and shoveled! But you couldn't find it anywhere then you remember. The boy from yesterday. He must have it. With his butler. You shallow. _But where is he?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

You wish you knew who the boy was. If only you didn't ran off like that. If only you knew more about England. If only you…

You marched through the snow. Dragging the shovel behind you, you thought about the boy. _If he did take my hat and necklaces, what would he do with it? _You stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as you had a sudden realization. He would sell it! But no, no, no! He can't sell it. You need that necklace. You can't, can't, can't live without it! You need that necklace. And you need to find a way to get it back. Now! You looked from side to side. Few people walked on the sidewalk since snow covered them.

You dropped the shovel and walked into the shop. There was candy you never hear of and didn't know how to pronounce. But it didn't matter. You remember what's good (which wasn't much) and what was utterly disgusting. You looked around and spotted your favorite which was something that looked like a honey bun.

"Hey, kid. Are you buying something or what!?" The clerk man yelled. He never really liked you. Or your accent. Or your torn clothes. Or the fact that you sit in there for hours just for the heat. Yeah, he hated you for those reasons.

You nodded, dropped the money on the counter and pointed to honey bun. He also hated the fact you didn't talk. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed the bun and slammed it on the counter. You grabbed it and sat at one of the tables.

"We should be in public like this."

She heard a whisper.

"I mean, we could get caught-"

"Relax, we'll be fine."

"What about Ciel Phantomhive. He's on this case."

"Relax, he's a kid. It's that butler we need to worry about."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Relax,"

What really pissed you off was how much this guy was the word, relax! And the fact they were criminals of course, but what could you do? You took a bite out of your honey bun and enjoyed the heat. That, of course, was before the police burst in. You felt kind of relieved and startled of the abrupt intensity in the room.

To get away from the noise you backed up to the table in the back. You watched them arrest the men and felt kind of at peace. They were until you saw the boy from yesterday. The boy with the ring. He was in front of the police, smirking. His butler standing next to him.

Ciel Phantomhive.

You hear of that name. People call him the Queen's Guard Dog. Why would he stealing your necklace!? Was he not rich enough!?

After they left you could it. You had to! So, you followed them.

Ciel Phantomhive lives in a huge mansion with a beautiful garden. He was lucky. Very lucky. You watched as Ciel and the butler walked into the mansion and shut the door. But both that the butler turned and stared at you. You felt your heart stop for a sec. _I'm screwed. Freakin' screwed and I'm going to die. _Surprising, you didn't move and he didn't come to you. He just smirked and walked inside.

You ran to the door and stood there. _Am I going to actually knock? Just knock and say hi, you have my necklace! I want it back, now! _You thought. While having a fight with yourself the door opened and there stood the tall, red eyed butler. His creepy smile made you want to run for the hills. That's exactly what you did.

You didn't get far before you bumped into a strawberry blonde headed boy carrying a log or his shoulders.

The last thing you could remember was getting knocked out.

You woke up in a room. You know it had to be Ciel's mansion. You snapped your eyes open and saw Ciel looking at you from a chair. The butler next to him. You sat up and tried to run but Ciel grabbed your arm. "No need to be in a rush. Sit down." You obeyed. But what surprised you that most was what you said. The first words you said to anyone in years. In your all American accent.

"Gimme my necklace."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You yelled at yourself. Why would you even demand something like that?! I mean, he's a noble-not only that but the Queen's Guard Dog for Pete's sake! And to add on that he has a freaky red eyed butler. Reminded you of the demons and grim reapers your brother used to scare you with at night. You didn't want to think about them but still what was wrong with you!? You took a slight peek at the butler who was staring at you with creepy smile. It was like he was staring through you, reading your thoughts. Just looking at him made you flinch.

Ciel let go of you and crossed his arms. "What?"

"I'm-I'm sorry for being rude!" You stammered quickly trying to sound more polite and, um well, British. You stood up and looked into Ciel's eye. "The…the only reason I'm here is for my necklace. And hat if you have that also." You couldn't believe you were speaking so calmly, especially since a boy with an eye patch and a butler are staring at you. You coughed.

"Your necklace," Ciel started, standing. You notice he was actually taller than you. He pointed to the desk next to the bed. "…Is right there. If you haven't been so stupid to run off, I wouldn't have it-" You blushed slightly.

"That's a bit rude." You interrupted while coughing.

"Stop me if I'm wrong but you were the one that was quite rude to me early."

You bit down on your cheek and crossed your arms. You wanted to pout instead you started to argue back. After all, you haven't argued in while and wanted to win this argument. "Well, if you and your-" You sneezed loudly and a lot of coughs followed.

"Bless you." Ciel answered quietly. You were beginning to feel a little light headed. You must be sick. You stumbled backwards and almost fell if the butler didn't catch you. You jumped away from him defensively. "Miss?" Ciel voice echoed in your head and you didn't know where it was coming from and didn't have the strength to even turn around. Coughing even more you thought about, well, a lot of things.

"I'm fine." You whispered. "I can go home." You wondered where home was. Ciel wondered to but knew this wasn't the time to ask _that _question.

"Don't be so stupid. Lay down and Sebastian and I-"

"No! I don't need anything!" You went and grabbed your necklace off the desk. "I have what I need." I hummed thinking of your brother.

"Miss."

"Abigail."

"Miss Abigail you need rest." Ciel told you and for whatever reason you obeyed and laid down. "I'll be back later." Ciel said before leaving the room. You sighed and curled out in a ball. Today you thought of your brother and family a lot. Then you did something you haven't did in while.

You cried.

Later that night you tossed and turned in bed. You couldn't sleep at all. Today went by fast and you still couldn't believe you were in Ciel Phantomhive's Manor kind of sick. You slowly sneaked out of bed and strode into the dim hallway.

You didn't really mind the dark. You were used to it but hey, the Phantomhive's long eerie hallways gave you a bad feeling. That butler can be lurking around her but you still search aimlessly just to explore. Your curiosity got the best of you because right when you walked out of your room and walked a little you saw a tall figure carrying a candle. Your mind stopped working for a second as the figure came closer. You knew it was Sebastian the butler but your mind hasn't made up what's it's going to do.

You gripped so tightly on your necklace you could have sworn you were cracking that blue diamond. You ran into the closest room, shutting the door behind you. Then you fell to your knees. "Miss Abigail?"

It was Ciel's room but at that moment you didn't care. For the longest you just sat there. That was until the doorknob turned.


End file.
